Naruto vs chris jericho
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: part 2 of the naruto wwe arc if you will pls tell me in your reviews what ya think.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer for whole story: LAST NAME NOT MCMAHON OR JARRETT AND I DON'T ANY SONG MENTIONED

Disclaimer for whole story: LAST NAME NOT MCMAHON OR JARRETT AND I DON'T ANY SONG MENTIONED!!

"So I've been traded to RAW wow Sasuke and Sakura are not gonna like this" he thought as he looked at the piece of paper." Don't worry Sakura's been traded too and Sasuke's going to ECW so you'll still se your friends well for this week on raw it's a Tri-brand Tournament and it will last until WWE judgment day if you win you get a world title shot of your choice. Well you better get going raw begins in about a week and it's in Charlotte." Batista said since Vicky or Teddy couldn't do anything anymore since her "lover" the new world heavyweight champion who'd stole it from the undertaker after winning money in the bank from Kennedy…again. "Oh you still not worried about the countdown to backlash?" "No why?" "You should be and if I know him he'll be going after Sasuke first so get ready for a reckoning for your actions…" Naruto looked at him like he was crazy "…Oh and this came for you and you have TLC match against the man behind the clock at backlash as ordered by Mr. McMahon." "Thanks for telling me about that it helps…allot and work on the dialogue with people Batista you kind of freaked me out with that little speech a minute ago." "Anyway see ya!" "See ya and good luck on raw" You're gonna it need when Jericho gets through with you…

On RAW that night…

"I'm facing WHO Tonight?" "Oh you'll find out won't you…oh and this is just a test on your abilities so I can find where to place you in the tournament naruto" said William Regal "Ok I'll go then" said naruto now pissed off at the Raw GM but he didn't want to show it he may have been put in a match with Khali but he was told it was a Former Hardcore and I Repeat Hardcore Champion and that's all I'm Telling you it'll help with your expression more than anything." Thought naruto on what Regal had said to him and he was being very cryptic to him about but "oh well better go warm up before I go out there" thought the ninja about his opponent. Light it up by rev theory hits and naruto walks to the ring and he's ready to face who his opponent is none other than 12-time Hardcore champion Tommy Dreamer and get this its extreme rules naruto doesn't know yet because nonwhone told him.

Naruto looked on in disbelief as he saw the ECW original grab a microphone "Hey kid guess what our match is Extreme rules!" and with that he hit naruto with the mic and began the match he grabbed the mic again "saying come on I know you're tougher than that." "Ok" replied naruto pinning Tommy so fast that it made everyone's head spin. "Good one" said Tommy realizing what had happened well good luck at backlash naruto." "Trust me I will win" Said naruto defiantly.


	2. The warm up match against old allies

As naruto walked into the Raw locker room he saw everyone sitting in chairs and looked like they were waiting for naruto to come to the locker room the men sitting were WWE Champion HHH, John Cena, Jeff hardy, Batista from smackdown, Snitsky, HBK and the legend killer Randy orton.

As naruto walked into the Raw locker room he saw everyone sitting in chairs and looked like they were waiting for naruto to come to the locker room the men sitting were WWE Champion HHH, John Cena, Jeff hardy, Batista from smackdown, Snitsky, HBK and Randy Orton (bleh) and he also saw Anko in the center chair who saw naruto said "Well, Well, Well if isn't my favorite Genin." HHH interrupted "Will you explain what you mean."

"Oh He didn't tell you? He's a Ninja." Orton now interrupted yelling "WTF HE'S A WHAT!" John got annoyed at Randy and called him a moron. " Calm down he's here because he's trying escape his past." Said Anko coolly to everyone in the room. "So kid why'd ya Become a superstar in the first place? Asked Batista concerned "I left to prevent my own death." "Hmm who do think told them?" Said john Cena. HBK and Jeff hardy said at the same time "Y2J." Naruto nodded Jericho is his opponent at backlash "Hey Grunt if you don't come back quietly I'll kill you and bring you back in a body bag." Replied Anko Insanely "Wait why don't you get into the ring yourself and a couple of partner's and take me and a legend and a Diva on of my choosing?" asked naruto since he knew two legends were here tonight The undertaker and Bret hart were here tonight and if one would team up with him Tonight he'd owe Vince big time.

"You're on kiddo my partners are Tsunade and Rock lee!" Said Anko Confidently

"Oh by the way no jutsu, Deal?" said naruto before he forgot "whatever I wont use any." she replied.

Later that night…

"Well King this match is going to be three people from naruto's past are going to step into the ring with him and a legend in an old school grudge match. "Yeah I know but who's the kid's partner? I mean it could be any legend even me!" "You're right JR he did talk to every guest here in the arena in the Arena here tonight in Atlantic City and he said two agreed and he'll announce them into the ring here tonight." "I guess we'll find out exactly what the kid's planning in the packed arena here tonight because its next!"

Tsunade and Anko walked down to a borrowed theme song Goldberg's and then they waited for naruto to walk down to the ring and then Light it up by rev theory blared and naruto came down in his normal in ring attire (think of john Cena's but orange shorts and a black T-shirt with an whirlpool on it). They noticed he had a microphone in his hand and he said "ladies let me introduce to one of sports-entertainments greatest figures of all Time… The…Undertaker!" The fans went wild as they gave the deadman a standing ovation as he walked down next to naruto and he had a look of anger at the three ninja and now ladies your opponent Tsunade is…Lita! Her theme hit and she came out with her usual crazy shit and she quite frankly looked pissed off highly. She walked down to the ring and she ran straight down into the ring and began attacking Tsunade like Crazy and by then naruto ran in the ring and attacked Anko and Undertaker was brawling with lee outside the ring and was winning by long shot and then tsunade grabbed Lita and began carrying her like a rag doll around the ring until naruto speared her and Lita got up after falling and hit the Lita DDT on Anko undertaker sent a message to Sasuke and Tombstoned Rock lee and then put his limp body in a casket and carried the casket off like a madman. Anko got up noticing that the lights were out and guess who was behind her HBK and he was furious about Anko's comments to him earlier lets go to what happened earlier…

_Shawn Michaels was walking down to get ready for his tag match with John Cena and HHH against Edge, Elijah Burke, and Randy Orton when he saw Anko Talking to Lee and Tsunade and she seemed pretty upset he thought and decided to ask her what her what was wrong " hey Lady that knows naruto what's wrong?" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH HBK! YOU ARE A NO TALENT HACK!" yelled Anko Frustrated and then she slapped him Shawn control yourself he said under his breath "watch your back Anko because you just made big mistake!" she seemed angry because naruto was playing mind games and he was playing them good damn good he walked off planning his sweet revenge . _End flashback.

HBK then Super-kicked Anko in the mouth and then did the same thing to Tsunade. And as HBK's theme hit he knew that he did the right thing shutting her up because now that those two are gonna take Y2J's side the kids gonna help and fast and he gonna deliver it without betraying him…**. **"OH my God HBK just came to naruto's assistance whiter he needed it or not and boy does he not care and he is one step closer to getting hands on y2j! Goodnight everyone and we will see you at backlash!"


	3. the interview

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Michael Cole and it is nearly eight hours before smackdown tonight and I am going to interview The heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and Naruto from Raw

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Michael Cole and it is nearly eight hours before smackdown tonight and I am going to interview The heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and Naruto from Raw. First question has to go to you Shawn why did you help Naruto and his team earlier this week on Raw and why are you here tonight?" "Well Y2j is medically cleared to compete will return tonight to talk about backlash here tonight and I've decided that he needs help whether he needs it or not." "right Y2J is one of the most determined men in the WWE and he will not stop until he gets what he wants and right now its naruto out of the WWE." So next question "Naruto what was your reaction when HBK super-kicked Anko and Tsunade?"

"Um honestly I'd have to say good god finally somewhone Shut the hell up." "Your predictions for backlash first match Undertaker vs. Sasuke Buried alive match for the world heavyweight title." "Well Sasuke made his bed and now his gonna lay in it." HBK the same. "I think that undertaker will prove once again why he is the Phenom." Ok moving on Sakura vs. Melina vs. Mickie James Vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Ino yamanaka For the Wwe women's title. "sakura is going to destroy the competition except maybe ino they've been rivals for as long as I can remember." Said naruto happily HBK once again the same question.

"Ok it does gonna be fun that for sure." Alright HBK your match with Edge. "may the better man win and trust me it will be me." Naruto your take one HBK's match "um I think that HBK will beat Edge convincingly other than that its gong to be great their matches have been great in the past and I'm going to enjoy this one for sure. Ok now on to Naruto Your now in a barbedwire Steel cage intercontinental Title match with Y2J. "May the better man win Chris? For the steel cage will finally allow me to destroy you like the cur you are." HBK your take on the match "its going to be absolutely amazing and kid good luck because no one will be able to assist you if anyone gets inside the cage with Y2J that doesn't like you.

So will You two have three more partners against Anko, Y2J, Edge, Tsunade, and The Great Khali. "Yeah we will team up with Mickie James and Sakura 48 hours before backlash!" naruto said confidently and HBK just nodded. "Ok gentlemen good luck because this match is going to be exiting and we want you to deliver." HBK then said "wait it's a Ten man Tag team match DX, Naruto, Mickie James, and Sakura and Trust me its going to be a Showstopper a real main event for this evening and get this why don't we add a Special Referee!" just then Vickie came in the room looking for edge and she heard them and said "I got the perfect man for the job…Matt Hardy!"

"good luck gentlemen you're gonna need it." They said at the same time "Thanks Michael"


	4. The Week before the backlash!

Backlash

"Ladies and gentle we are 48 Hours before backlash and tension are higher than normal especially for a few superstars, And After an amzing two weeks this Friday night is going to be historic Chris Jericho's return, The biggest Tag team matches ever!, The animal, big show, and The undertaker take on Kisame, Kabuto, and Itachi." Said Michael Cole. " not to mention A ten man Tag team match Naruto, HBK, HHH, Mickie James, and Sakura against Tsunade, Anko, Y2J, Edge, And The Great Khali. But can naruto send Y2J a message or will the walls of Jericho come crashing down."

" I think that naruto has to rise to Y2J's level or that's exactly what will happen at backlash and here tonight." Yes and with each of the hardy as special referees for each match you know its going to be good." Said Mick Foley. "And what about Sasuke he has to has take on the deadman in a buried alive match!" said Michael Cole. "I know exactly what Sasuke is feeling right now. Imagine the hell that the he's going to go through to face the undertaker in that kind of match!." Said Mick Foley. "May god help him."

" But Tensions are building for Naruto who now has to watch his back because two of his old allies are trying to help Y2J take out naruto and bring him back to Konoha." Said Michael Cole. "But What if naruto takes out Y2J he will be one of the six competitors in the six man Armageddon Hell in a Cell match at Judgment Day but here's the kick now you're on team with one other person and guess what this even better there will barbed wire, Tables, Ladder, and Chairs, Liter fluid. This turn into the first ever Hell in a Cell ECW style!" said Mick Foley proudly. " I can't Wait…" said Michael Cole.

Meanwhile in the locker room…

"Hey Naruto you got minute?" it was United States Champion Matt hardy. "Yeah sure what up?" said naruto in a reply. " Sasuke gone nuts man he nearly killed me last week on smackdown with all those fireballs he shooting at everyone he probably sees the undertaker instead of the person he's facing could ya talk to him?" asked Matt Hardy pleadingly. " No wait until Sunday you won't have to deal with that freak ever again because if undertaker doesn't finish him I will." Said Naruto sadistically. "Damn man you really hate him that much?" asked matt now concerned.

" He put his shirt on and walked to the door with matt and his reply was…"yeah I do…" Matt's Eyes widened and decided to shut up for the rest of the way to the entrance ramp "all right man you first." Every one else was already and waiting for naruto. Light it up By Rev theory hit and did his ring entrance and he waited for matt to come to the ring so the match could begin. Matt's music hit and eh came down to the ring with the United States title in hand. Matt signaled for the match to begin Naruto started against Anko the Jounin ran and speared the naruto flat out of his boots. But as Anko came to drag naruto to his feet he used a Gogoplata Shin Choke on her but she reached the rope before he could do any permanent Damage and then naruto picked her up and then she got a Body slam that would have hulk Hogan proud. But as he dragged her by her hair for the pin Tsunade ran in and picked up and Powerbombed naruto hard since this was no DQ It didn't matter. And trust me it did a number on him since I was watching the whole thing from ringside.

But as Tsunade began to leave Mickie James Ran after her and grabbed her by her hair and did a Mick kick from hell. But Khali had been tagged in by Anko and trust me it wasn't good now for the young ninja but he hag Tagged in HHH and he whipped Khali into the ropes and gave a spine-buster that would so big it became a turning point in the match. Naruto while everyone was distracted by the game and Khali he walked over to Y2J and put him into a powerbomb position and gave him a powerbomb through the announce table that nearly killed him! Then HBK had been tagged in now that the Punjabi Giant was down and he gave him his signature elbow drop. But Edge was brawling with Sakura and she was winning easily. But Mickie was in trouble because Tsunade was about to do the Konoha Driver (Tiger Driver). But naruto ran and saved her with a spear from out of nowhere and then picked up Anko and gave her the Rasengan Slam! And with HHH the legal man again he Pedigreed Khali and got the win. But Y2J was crawling away and was on the stage smiling giving naruto the bye-bye look. And naruto ran after him and he got cracked in the head with a chair by Gai of all people just because he blamed naruto for lee's injury. He said to the unconscious naruto " Oh by the way if you lose you have to return to konoha Sakura Too…"


	5. Backlash

Naruto sat in the locker room knowing that Y2J made his stipulation that he had to leave WWE if he lost this match at backlash

Disclaimer: don't own the songs mentioned and not Vince McMahon and I don't own naruto

Naruto sat in the locker room knowing that Y2J made his stipulation that he had to leave WWE if he lost this match at backlash. To make matters worse the match he chose was a barbedwire steel cage march he hoped that no one would interfere namely for he wouldn't be able to stop them. "Naruto your match is next man." Said Jeff hardy as he walked in as he walked he saw Sasuke on a stretcher with the entire sound village pissed off that Sasuke's going to be in the hospital for long time. _I need to get going._ He thought as he ran to the entrance ramp. His new theme Powertrip by monster magnet caused quite the reaction from the crowd.

He stood at the base of the cage and he knew that Y2J had to be biding his time and being smart. Just then Vince McMahon came out and said "stop the music, stop the Damn music…, I've decided to have two men watch in and out of the ring these two men are the animal Batista and the man that's going to be the special Referee now is well they're will be the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels!" naruto smiled and Chris seemed worried as Batista found a couple of chairs, a table and a ladder and was bringing the large weapons into the ring but then he threw two more chairs into the ring.

Vince said "this barbed-wire steel cage match is now under extreme rules!" the crowd roared with happiness. Michaels signaled for the bell and the match began with Chris Jericho giving naruto a clothesline and but naruto tricked him and used a drop toe hold and Chris slammed his face into the cage and naruto got up and so did Jericho he had a chair and he hit naruto with it with authority! A cloud of smoke appeared it was shadow clone that naruto he had used to trick Jericho and he capitalized big time with a table shot into the back of head the young blonde fell down big time and as Y2J came down naruto cracked him in the head with a Singapore cane that he picked up.

Chris Jericho fell back realizing that this kid wanted to play rough. With the match now in his favor he set up a table then he set up another one and put Jericho on the second one and he set the ladder near the cage top and as he was ready to jump two clouds of smoke appeared it was Tsunade and Anko posing as steel chairs saw Anko get Jericho down from the tables and naruto swung forward and did a rolling powerbomb into an Elevated powerbomb into and through the two stacked tables and you saw Anko crack HBK with the chair he fell down and naruto responded with a super kick into the chair and then he was grabbed by a third cloud of smoke….rock lee he gave naruto a reverse DDT on a chair that was behind them. "Good GOD almighty naruto's out like a light and wait what's this? HBK's kicked up yes send them into a hell in ham basket with a super kick to Anko and he's tackled Tsunade to the ground and now they're up again and a super kick for Tsunade!" yelled Jim Ross

Chris Jericho had got up by now and had naruto in the Walls of Jericho and naruto had tapped out when HBK kicked Tsunade back to Konoha. But Jericho let go and yelled "come on Khali." The Punjabi Giants music hit and he beat the hell out of Batista with a chop and a Khali Bomb and he ripped off the cage door and then got inside the ring and did the same to naruto. But the chop busted naruto open on contact from all the beatings he received earlier and then the lights went out and they heard a voice say "ohhh yesss." It was Paul bearer, and the druids were following right behind.

"Oh my god its Paul bearer and he got the urn." Chris was sacred stiff and Khali was waiting for the undertaker to come to the ring then they heard it the bell of the undertaker. And they saw him walk to the ring patiently and the deadman with a purpose with a reason. When he reached the door he walked in and began a slugfest with the Punjabi Giant and then chokeslammed the monster and then just walked off and then set a table and then set it on fire with liter fluid and then as he set the ladder and climbed on it to wait Jericho to come after him well he did and naruto then as the two were trading blows they both fell thanks to a German Suplex from the top of the ladder through the table from naruto flip across the ladder naruto landed on a chair and Jericho went through the table and he landed on his neck and then naruto crawled but couldn't make it to Jericho for the pin.

"All hell has been unleashed here tonight especially now that the tournament has been canceled." Said Jerry Lawler calmly. "Amen to that." Said JR

Naruto and Jericho were up and fighting after ten minutes nearly but Jericho backed off and went for the Codebreaker but somehow naruto reversed it into the Rasengan slam and got the pin and won the Intercontenial title and the respect of the entire WWE. As naruto staggered off he held the title up and yelled "I did IT!" but the WWE champion came and simply held his title above naruto's and naruto did the same but the young ninja realized what this meant he was now in line for a WWE title shot at Judgment Day and he knew it was gonna be Huge!

But HHH simply said "you…me…Cena…Judgment Day WWE title." And naruto simply replied "if you want some come get some because the IC title is also on the line!"

A/n : pls R&R because it not over yet


	6. the Medical Report

This is micheal cole here with Bamorad about the multiple injuries Y2J chris jericho sustained yet he will not be returning for the forseeable future for he was taken to a hospital in Manhasset the Diagnosis is that he has a torn ACL, and get this Eighte

This is Michael Cole here with Bamorad about the multiple injuries Y2J chris Jericho sustained yet he will not be returning for the foreseeable future for he was taken to a hospital in Manhasset the Diagnosis is that he has a torn ACL, and get this Eighteen broken ribs and broken wrist yet naruto will face HHH and John Cena in triple threat TLC match for the WWE and intercontinental Titles."

Michael said he then walked to Jericho's room and he saw him lying there watching TV "Chris Jericho how are you feeling?" Jericho with his good arm grabbed Michael and said "how…am…I…feeling Michael I'm feeling like got hit by truck and then went into a match and Lost the intercontinental title and then embarrassed on a world scale…Wait YEAH THAT DID FUCKING HAPPEN AT BACKLASH AND NARUTO I WILL BE BACK SOMETIME NEXT YEAR AND WHEN I RETURN…THE WORST IS YET TO COME…BOY.

And with that Tsunade and Anko entered the room and then Michael left the room shivering of the thought and I looked at him for a moment then shook my head and then I said "We better get to judgment Day down in Chicago soon." "Yeah RAW needs a replacement commentator since Jerry caught Laryngitis when we were in Louisiana Remember?" "Yeah so I guess I'm the temporary Commentator for WWE Monday night RAW then I bet naruto will enjoy seeing me again." I said then micheal cole "ok then should we take a plane or drive?" "plane, judgement day is at 9:00 tommorow night we'd get there real soon."

"yeah I agree RAW will need a commentating team and with ECW bragging about how there the best at Commentating." "we should be there around 4:00 P:M and be able to get ready for our job."

A Day later in Chicago…

"So you're my Temp right?" jerry lawler wrote on a piece of paper and he gave it to me and I said "yeah I am." "aren't you few years young to be a Commentator?" "well actually I am but I can be good enough make me seem like I've done this for awhile." "Have you?" asked Naruto who came in from the room across him "well yeah but don't you need a replacement." I said to Naruto " ok fine you have a point." He replied.

"Ok I'll be right back I said. Micheal looked at me and said "where are you going?" "to change I'm kinda of COVERED IN MUD.

A few minutes later…

I came out dressed in Khaki shorts, and a Navy Blue Polo shirt and I said "I'm ready to do this." "You're going to make history by being the first Commentator other than jerry lawler to dress casual for a PPV." Said micheal Cole. Jerry then smiled and wrote Bamorad good luck…if you can call it right down the middle we may call on you again to make a replacements. "Cool i get commentator

A/N: Judgement Day will take place next chapter I'm going to make my three wrestling stories coincide with one another. And trust me it will be a long chapter a real long chapter.


	7. naruto's biggest match

Naruto was ready for the match of his career a WWE title triple threat match against two of the biggest stars in the buisness HHH and John Cena and his Intercontinental Title was also on the line and Stephanie said she had surprise for the fans tonight c

Naruto was ready for the match of his career a WWE title triple threat match against two of the biggest stars in the business HHH and John Cena and his Intercontinental Title was also on the line and Stephanie said she had surprise for the fans tonight concerning the match. He was up first and "Powertrip" hit and the Fans roared at him as he walked to the ring dressed in a Khaki Cargo shorts and an Orange T-shirt with a Whirlpool on the back. _Just wait Cena, and lets not forget you HHH this match is going to be a war. _He thought as he walked to the ring and jumped onto the side of the ring and then held the intercontinental title up and then went over to the turnbuckle and got on the top one and did a backflip with title in hand.

He walked around and then he heard The Chain Gang commander's theme and after he did his normal ring walk and when he looked at naruto he did the I want the title motion and got out of the ring and started stretching and they heard Stephanie McMahon's theme she came out smiling with a Microphone and she said "With my father hurt I'm going to take this one step further and this match now be…Falls…Count…Anywhere!" The crowd roared like the rock had returned and they heard the game by motorhead and he came down to the ring with the WWE and a Sledgehammer in hand smiling him did his normal routine and he stopped smiling and started pacing back and forth.

And with that the referee signaled for the ring bell and the match began with Cena tying up with Naruto and Cena got the first move whipping him into the ropes which he reversed into corkscrew DDT and then as naruto got up from the ground and turned around HHH nearly knocked him out with the sledgehammer busting him open alost instantly and after HHH picked him up and threw him out of the ring John Cena did his running shoulder block and then and as HHH got up he rolled out of the way and responded with his Spinout Powerbomb in the middle of the ring and then he did you can't see me taunt and went for the Five-knuckle shuffle and as came to the ropes naruto grabbed his legs and flipped him on his back and then he jumped on the side of the ring and did a springboard leg drop into a extremely high knee by HHH and then after naruto looked knocked out he went for the pin 1…2… right before the referee hand hit the ground naruto kicked out and Cena had gotten up and he had a chair in hand and he cracked HHH right square in the face and then picked naruto and got him in position for an F-U out to the ring floor below and naruto reversed it into a super-kick right into the chin knocking Cena out of the ring and busting him open. HHH had stumbled outside the ring and as naruto went for a springboard clothesline he was caught and reversed into a huge and devastating AA spinebuster into the announce table! "GOOD GOD OH MIGHTY NARUTO JUST GOT A SPINEBUSTER INTO OUR ANNONCE TABLE!" I screamed nearly making Michael Cole deaf.

Cena shook the cobwebs out of his head and as he walked over to the game they had a slugfest all up the entrance stage and then HHH began hitting Cena again and again until Cena dodged a punch and turned into an F-U and when naruto went for a splash and Cena caught him and had them both on his shoulders and we walked over to the edge of the stage and gave a double F-U to Naruto and HHH off the side of the stage.

And when Cena jumped down to pin one of them Cena noticed as he picked up HHH again for another F-U the game reversed into a pedigree and as he went for the pin naruto interuppted the count and the young Uzumaki's face was bleeding and he went to Pedigree naruto the number one knuckle head ninja reversed the pedigree attempt into his new finisher…The Uzumaki's Kick(sweet chin music) and he knocked the game clean out and then he went for the pin and this time Cena interuppted the count and naruto responded by giving the Chain gang commander a taste of his own medicine by knocking him down after reversing a clothesline attempt into a drop toe hold and then capitalized with a new submission move… the Konoha hold(crippler crossface) and he held it in for about an hour before Cena finally tapped out to his own move and with that naruto is now a double champion the WWE and Intercontinental champion. And naruto walked to the back a World champion and still intercontinental champion…**. **Michael said to close the match "this was a classic to remember and still to come sasuke vs the undertaker world heavyweight title inside hell in a cell." I looked at michael for a second and said " that cell is going to live up to its name here tonight for both these men since they hate each other with a fury that's never been seen since the HHH vs. HBK feud." Micheal responded "yeah you're right Bam this match will be almost horrifying to watch." Then we just got word that the cells door during the match will not be locked by order of the Mcmahon's themselves." "Can sasuke defeat thwe undertaker or will he end up a soul in the graveyard of the undertaker?"

"We Pray that Sasuke isn't foolish enough to face Undertaker outside the cell." "amen…ladies and gentlemen that match is next!" and with that we went to commercial.

To be continued in undertaker vs sasuke...


End file.
